Por un día
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Ayame/OC. Solo quería que todo acabara. De todos los días, aquel había sido el mas triste y por una vez sintió el impulso de terminar con todo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que entonces, se dió cuenta de que había fallado. Porqué? Yaoi
1. Una salida

**_Este fic es viejísisismo, de antes de todo el final del manga y demás y por lo tanto, yo creo que es considerado un AU. Por favor no sean crueles XD_**

**Cap 1.**

**"Sayonara"**

**Era ya de tarde, lentamente, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse, tapando con su resplandor el brillo de las estrellas… que hermosas eran. **

**Quería acabar con su soledad. Estaba completamente harto de la mascara que siempre llevaba, para qué mostrar la verdad escondida tras su sonrisa?... porqué mostrarle al mundo su vulnerabilidad?... si ya bastante miserable se sentía, además de que eso no lo ayudaría.**

**Se sentía atrapado, asfixiado… quería salir, gritar, y llorar… pero no lo hacía… nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de que sentía su alma hecha garras, a pesar de que se sentía que solo vivía por el impulso de un poco mas, un poquito mas y tal ves encontrar la respuesta que buscaba…**

**-Humm… jefe?**

**Ayame salió de sus pensamientos y se volteó hacia su asistente, que lo veía con una expresión muy curiosa.**

**-Necesitas algo Mine?**

**-Si… el día de hoy necesito salir temprano- movió un poco un pie- es que, viene a visitarnos un primo de Hong Kong y pues… me gustaría verle cuando llegue…**

**-Y que se supone que haces aquí?- exclamo el chico de cabello plateado palmeando sus manos- nononono señorita, ya deberías haberte ido- comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta- vamos, date prisa!**

**-Hai- dijo la chica sonriendo pero luego, cambió su expresión a una seria- seguro que estará bien jefe?**

**-Claro que si- dijo Ayame soltando una de sus risitas rompe tímpanos- porqué no habría de estarlo, siendo yo, tan perfecto?**

**-Desde hace rato- dijo la chica- lo noté muy extraño… tenía dos horas al menos de estar viendo por la ventana, con una mirada muy triste- Ayame levantó una ceja- y bueno…**

**-Oh, no te preocupes- dijo Ayame en deformet agitando una mano- estaba pensando en un nuevo diseño, inspirado en la lluvia de otoño… tu sabes… algo melancólico**

**-GUAU JEFE!... usted si que sabe inspirarse en todo **

**-Por supuesto que si, por algo soy el jefe- dijo y luego, volvió a abrir grandemente los ojos- pero dejemos ya de hablar! Tienes que ir a casa!**

**-Hai, hai!- Mine salió del establecimiento- que pase muy buenas noches!**

**-Y tu diviertete!- gritó Ayame de una manera tan fuerte que varios transeúntes se le quedaron viendo**

**-L_oco- _murmuró uno**

**Ayame puso sus manos en la cintura y entro de nuevo en su establecimiento. Todo estaba en silencio y vacio… tan vació como se sentía en ese momento. Sus ojos amarillos, tan llenos de alegría de antes, ahora estaban muy tristes; se agarró la cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente al baño… le dolía mucho la cabeza.**

**Entro al pequeño cuarto, donde sus multicolores psicodélicos no mejoraron ni su humor, ni su dolor de cabeza. Se recargó en el espejo del baño, de donde sacó unas pastillas que se tomó de inmediato. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.**

**Se miró al espejo… que era lo que veía?... se veía realmente mal… y así se sentia… su vida… su vida estaba tan vacía como su tienda en esos momentos…**

**Sonrie siempre… se decía una y otra vez… sonrie siempre, no importa que tan deprimente, mal o peligrosa se ponga la situación, tu siempre sonrie… incluso ante la presencia de Akito… incluso aun cuando tus padres te hayan dicho siempre: _"Tu nunca serás como tu pequeño hermano… el es la rata… tu tan solo la serpiente". _**

**Sonreir ante los abusones de la escuela… sonreir aunque lo tildaran de chiflado… a pesar de que estaba tan solo… Shigure y Hatori se hallaban muchisimo mejor que el… se tenían el uno al otro… y como siempre, el era el mal tercio… el chico que siempre tenía ideas tontas o locas…**

**Cuando era mas pequeño, siempre lloraba… lloraba por todo… sus padres estaban hartos de el… **

**_-Tan solo quiero salir…_**

**_-Claro que no!... eres un fenómeno, como vas a salir?_**

**_-Quisiera ir con Hatori y Shigure…_**

**_-Ahora no, el jefe de la casa quiere que te quedes_**

**_-Pero el solo me lastima!_**

**_-No te quejes!... esta es tu vida, así que acostumbrate!_**

**Ayame golpeaba lentamente su frente contra el espejo del baño, mientras recordaba su vida.**

**Siempre rechazado… incluso por su hermano pequeño… Ayame recordaba, que no quería ver a Yuki… el era el importante no?... mientras que Ayame solo era la serpiente… Yuki no tenía la culpa, pero el era demasiado inmaduro en ese entonces como para darse cuenta de su error…**

**Ahora, su hermano estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por entenderle… pero nunca podría… nunca nadie podría…**

**Comenzó a llorar de manera silenciosa… porque seguía ahí?... porque no… Ayame abrió lentamente los ojos… se odiaba a si mismo… odiaba sentirse tan abandonado… odiaba estar tan solo… comenzó a reir de manera fuerte mientras seguían cayendo lagrimas de su rostro… era tan sencillo!**

**Lentamente, sacó de una cajita en su bolsillo, un pequeño cuchillo que utilizaba muchas veces para cortar la tela de sus trajes… lentamente, fue sacando el filo y lo levantó a la altura de su vista… no dolería mucho… no mas de lo que le había dolido la vida…**

**-Buenas noches?**

**Un chico entró lentamente a la tienda por la puerta trasera… era extraño, parecía que no había nadie. **

**-Mii-chan?- dijo este levantando mas la voz- Mine?**

**Era extraño, pensó rascandose la cabeza… si habían quedado en que el la recogería!. El chico movió la cabeza, cuando un ruidito en una de las puertas lo hizo voltear.**

**-Mine?**

**El chico afiló los ojos… si la puerta trasera estaba abierta… tal vez hubiera un ladrón. Había un tubo de madera cerca de ahí, que usaban para alisar los trajes así que lo tomó y se fue acercando lentamente a la puerta; tomó la perilla y abrió rápidamente la puerta levantando el arma.**

**Esta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, mientras el chico sostenía a la persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Estaba muy pálida y parecía que ya llevaba rato en el piso; mientras lo sostenía, no pudo dejar de notar que era una persona muy hermosa… hmm… sería el jefe de su hermanita?**

**Mientras lo incorporaba un poco, un liquido extraño se embarró en una de sus manos… era sangre. Miró horrorizado el líquido caliente que manchaba su ropa y rápidamente ubicó la fuente de donde salía el líquido vital… al parecer se había cortado las muñecas.**

**El chico con el signo de la serpiente sintió algo cálido contra el, que lo agitaba mientras un aire frío le daba en la cara. La noche se tragó al chico que se llevaba en brazos y a toda prisa al moribundo Sohma. **

**TBC**

**… **


	2. Incomprensible

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 2.**

**"Incomprensible"**

**Ayame solo podía escuchar unos extraños ruiditos que salían de diferentes partes de su cuerpo… hacia frío… demasiado frío… su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado… donde estaba?**

**Abrió sus ojos lentamente, aunque sentía que no podía, se esforzó por hacerlo; a su alrededor había algunos aparatos extraños que hacían "beep" "beep", lo cual solo significaba que estaba en un hospital. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, apartando unos cuantos cabellos de esta, y soltando un suspiro de dolor y de cansancio.**

**Sus muñecas le dolían de manera horrible… era cierto, había intentado cortárselas… cuando lo habían descubierto? Volteo hacia su lado derecho y se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de alguien, estaba apoyada a su lado derecho cerca de su brazo.**

**Era un chico muy guapo, no se veía de más de 25 años, cabello castaño, no muy corto y suave… estaba profundamente dormido. Ayame continuo admirándolo durante algunos segundos mas hasta que el dormido, parpadeo un poco y levanto la mirada, mostrando un par de impactantes ojos azules que tomaron desprevenido al peli blanco, que se sonrojo.**

**-Me alegra ver que estas mejor- dijo el chico mostrándole una radiante sonrisa- estuviste muy cerca de jugártela, pero afortunadamente ya estas bien**

**Un sentimiento de tristeza oscureció momentáneamente los ojos dorados del serpiente, pero luego, cambio esta por una radiante sonrisa.**

**-Creo que la pintura de la ropa es definitivamente endrogante- soltó una de sus risitas rompe tímpanos- pero bueno- se recargo en el dorso de sus manos en sus rodillas- me daría mucho gusto conocer el nombre de mi salvador**

**-Mi nombre es Kuramae Hasumi- dijo el chico poniendo expresión seria- y esos cortes en las muñecas no los provocan las pinturas para ropa**

**Ayame solo parpadeo unos cuantos segundos y luego, volvió a sonreír.**

**-Muy bien, muy bien, lo admito, me atrapaste- dijo Ayame riendo. El chico frente a el lo observo durante algunos segundos sin entender muy bien y movió la cabeza; el chico peli plateado se volvió a acomodar en sus rodillas- y… se puede saber, joven Kuramae que estaba haciendo metido en mi tienda a esas horas de la noche?... acaso…- Ayame agudizo mas la vista sin dejar de sonreír- intentaba robar mi negocio?**

**-La verdad, creo que no soy del tipo que utiliza ese tipo de prendas- mira de reojo el traje rojo de Ayame que esta doblado sobre una silla- y por favor, llámeme Hasumi… es mas corto y mas cómodo para mi**

**-Me parece bien joven Hasumi- dijo Ayame sin dejar su sonrisa- pero aun no me explica, que hacia en mi tienda cuando esta ya se encontraba cerrada**

**-Bueno, yo le explico eso y usted me cuenta sobre esos bonitos brazaletes que se intento hacer- señalo el chico hacia las muñecas de Ayame**

**Este levanto levemente una ceja… el chico si que era todo un caso!. No parecía tenerle miedo (y ni se diga del respeto), pero lo había ayudado y por ello, le debía al menos una explicación.**

**Ayame movió una mano instando a su salvador a comenzar.**

**-Yo me metí a su tienda por la puerta trasera…- comenzó**

**-Lo sabia, eres un ladrón!- exclamo acercando mucho la cara a la de Hasumi y asustando a varias enfermeras que solo se les quedaron viendo con expresión de susto**

**-Ejem- Hasumi carraspeo un poquito aun con la cara de Ayame frente a el- no, no soy un ladrón, es solo que tuve que ir a recoger a mi hermana y…**

**-Hermana?- Ayame lo miro confundido- no se referira a… -a Ayame le brillaron los ojos aun con mas ganas- Mine es tu hermana?**

**-Así es, Mine es mi hermana menor- el joven frente a el sonrió un poco- se suponía que yo la recogería de su trabajo, pero cuando llegue, ella no estaba… y la puerta de atrás estaba abierta, creí que se había metido alguien y…- lentamente bajo la mirada hacia las muñecas de Ayame y su expresión se torno seria**

**Ayame suspiro y volvió a recostarse en la cama**

**-Yo… - Ayame no sabia que decir… nunca había pensado en tener que contarle a alguna persona sobre sus sentimientos escondidos y ahora, había hecho un trato muy comprometedor… vio un poco al muchacho que esperaba pacientemente a su lado- deja de hablarme de usted… llámame Ayame**

**-Ayame… de los Sohma, neh- el chico continuo mirándole- bueno, me parece muy bien… entonces, que fue lo que te paso?**

**Ayame se acomodo, a punto de contestar cuando un doctor entro a la habitación mirando y evaluando seriamente al chico.**

**-Sabe? Tuvo mucha suerte de que su esposo se encontrara ahí- comenzó**

**Hasumi abrió los ojos como platos mientras Ayame comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.**

**-Disculpe…- murmuro Hasumi**

**-Bueno, el caso es- continuo el doctor- que su esposa tiene un estado de depresión demasiado grave, diría yo… necesitara de todo sus cuidados y apoyo hasta que mejore- esta vez se dirigió a Hasumi- tendrá que vigilarla muy bien**

**-Ya escuchaste Hasumi, vas a tener que hacerte cargo de mi!- exclamo Ayame de repente levantándose y abrazándose del brazo del chico de cabello castaño que parecía no salir del shock**

**El medico abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de su error, cuando una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear al igual que a Ayame y al aludido Hasumi.**

**-Yo me encargo de esto- dijo Hatori entrando y cerrando la puerta en la nariz del doctor, que se quedo aun mas confuso.**

**Dentro de la habitación Hatori observo seriamente y molesto a Ayame y Hasumi sintió que el chico de cabello plateado de aferraba mas a su brazo, semi ocultándose.**

**-Que tontería has intentado hacer Ayame?**

**El mencionado trago un poco; era muy raro ver a Hatori tan molesto.**

**-Tu sabes, un lapso extraño- intento sonreír a su manera siendo reprendido con una mirada dura de Hatori- gomen- susurro**

**-Supongo que tendré que mantenerte en observación durante mucho tiempo- dijo el chico sin quitar esa expresión dura tan suya- eso que hiciste fue la estupidez mas grande de tu vida… si hubieras muerto…**

**-A alguien le hubiera importado mucho?- dijo el chico serpiente mostrando esta vez amargura en la voz**

**Hatori movió la cabeza; Hasumi solo observo de reojo la expresión del chico que se protegía tras el… podía ver mucho sufrimiento y dolor… el medico de los Sohma se acerco a Hasumi extendiendo su mano… el chico de cabello castaño había escuchado muchas historias en torno a esa familia y de que muchas personas que alguna ve se habían relacionado con ellos, lo olvidaban por completo.**

**Ayame puso expresión de resignación y luego, volteo a ver con ojos suplicantes a Hasumi… el chico necesitaba ayuda.**

**En un acto rápido, Hasumi sostuvo con una mano la de Hatori impidiéndole acercarse mas y con la otra tomo a Ayame de un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia el sin saber realmente lo que hacia.**

**-No dejare que lo hagas- dijo- yo ayudare a Ayame**

**Los chicos se quedaron estáticos; Hatori tenia cara de no entender mucho y Ayame veía la cara de decisión que tenia Hasumi, que seguía apretándole contra el… porque de pronto, había sentido calor dentro de el?... alguien, prácticamente un desconocido, se estaba preocupando por el… acaso seria cierto?... alguien lo iba a querer ayudar?**

**-Yo me encargare de el- continuo Hasumi- lo atenderé y ayudare… lo que necesite hasta que se recupere**

**-No conoces nada sobre los terribles secretos de nuestra familia- respondió en tono frío Hatori- no podrías con esto, es demasiado… tu no sabes lo peligroso que es relacionarse con nuestra familia**

**-No importa- dijo Hasumi con un tono de decisión mas firme y sin dejar de soltar a Ayame- yo me hago responsable de cualquier cosa que suceda… aun si es peligroso… el necesita mas que ayuda, alguien que lo entienda y yo lo intentare**

**-Eres incomprensible- Hatori movió la cabeza- y Ayame es una persona muy difícil de entender- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a salir- Akito tendrá que saber de esto- murmuro mientras Ayame ponía expresión preocupada- pero si realmente quieres encargarte de Ayame por mi no hay problema- volteo un poco y sonrió- pero tendrás que llevártelo a vivir con contigo**

**-Entonces tu te encargaras de mi!- Ayame soltó un grito entusiasmado y abrazo del cuello a Hasumi, que abrió muchísimo los ojos para luego caer al suelo de golpe.**

**-Tu… vivirás conmigo- repitió con los ojos enormes y luego, los cerro resignado y soltando un globito blanco mientras Ayame seguía abrazado a el haciendo fiestas y escandalizando a las ya muy asustadas enfermeras, que por alguna misteriosa razón, habían olvidado quienes eran esos chicos… **

**TBC**

**… **


	3. Lios de vecinos

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 3.**

**"Líos de vecinos"**

**-Esta es mi casa**

**Ayame miró a los alrededores como buscando algo mientras a Hasumi le salía una nueva gotita de sudor en la cabeza. Desde que habían salido del hospital, Ayame no le había soltado la mano y actuaba de una manera muy extraña.**

**-Yo no veo ninguna casa por aquí- dijo el chico de cabello plateado con una mano sobre sus ojos mientras Hasumi suspiraba**

**-Es esa**

**Ayame soltó un gritito de sorpresa ante el edificio frente a el. Era una librería, una librería grande y de dos pisos que abarcaba una buena parte de la calle con sus vidrieras de cristal y demás. El chico serpiente esperó hasta que su acompañante abrió y entonces, entró a toda prisa comenzando a hojear los libros. El chico de cabello castaño sonrió un poco al ver al otro entusiasmarse tanto con sus cosas, era el primer individuo que conocía que tomaba los libros con interés curioso. No podía dejar de verlo, se veia muchisimo mas animado, eso era bueno y esperaba que siguiese así.**

**-Hey! Tu vendes de los libros de mi primo!**

**-Eh?**

**El chico pegó un respingo mientras se reubicaba en la realidad; Ayame señaló una porción de la pared donde relucían algunos libros de Shigure, todos en orden y bien empaquetaditos. Hasumi soltó una risita.**

**-Si, bueno, una amiga me pidió que vendiera esas novelas… no sabía que las escribiera tu primo, son muy interesantes**

**-Deberías conocerlo- dijo Ayame volteando un poco y sonriendo- mi primo es un chico muy interesante y genial… **

**-Ya veo- Hasumi arregló unas cuantas cosas y luego se sentó en una silla- gustas té?... desayunar?... te apetece algo?...**

**-Me gustaría saber donde voy a dormir- dijo Ayame sin dejar de ver la tienda y Hasumi abrió los ojos- no creo que me quieras hacer dormir en el piso- el chico serpiente rió pero Hasumi notó que su risa estaba escondiendo algo de amargura- verdad?**

**-Por supuesto que no, jamás haría eso- dijo serio mientras se levantaba y pasaba al lado del chico de cabello blanco- sigueme por favor**

**-Espero no haberte ofendido… yo solo jugaba…- se disculpó Ayame apenado mientras subían las escaleras**

**Hasumi miró al chico sobre su hombro y notó que su mirada se había vuelto muy triste… mal, mal Hasumi, pensó para el mismo. Después de todo, si había aceptado llevarse a Ayame, había sido para alegrarle no para hacerle mas pesado lo que sintiera… pensando bien en los comentarios de Ayame, tal vez… había algo que ocultaba… y el lo iba a descubrir…**

**-Lo se, no te preocupes- la voz de Hasumi sonó tranquilizadora y Ayame levantó la mirada- escucha, no te preocupes y siempre que lo desees dime lo que piensas… de esa manera, te sentirás mejor**

**-Decir lo que pienso… eso solo me mete en problemas…- Ayame cerró los ojos y luego los abrió asustado… estaba hablando de mas**

**El chico de cabellos castaños no decía nada, esperando a que el otro se abriera… porque esa era una de las razones para que Ayame se fuera a vivir con el, que se abriera y pudiera soltar todo lo que sentía…**

**Llegaron a una habitación en medio del corredor y Hasumi señaló el interior.**

**-Aun no está debidamente acondicionada- se disculpó- pero intentaré acomodartela mejor, de acuerdo?**

**Ayame entró y se encontró en una habitación grande, con una cama enorme y alta con una mesa y dos sillas, un sillón y todo iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana. **

**-Una habitación encantadora… aunque le falta mi buen gusto- dijo Ayame con una mano en la barbilla mientras a Hasumi le salía una gotita**

**-Claro, tu puedes arreglarla a tu entero gusto- dijo mientras Ayame se volteaba sorprendido**

**-De verdad?**

**-De verdad- asintió Hasumi- mientras no derribes el segundo piso, puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta habitación**

**-ESO ES GENIAL!- exclamó el chico serpiente mientras comenzaba a correr de un lado a otro, dejando una nubecita de humo cada que pasaba frente al chico Kuramae, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos- entonces… cambiaré el cortinaje y pintaré las paredes de lila… ah no! Mejor de color rosa pastel!**

**Hasumi sonrió un poco y lo dejó en la habitación, moviendo la cabeza… tardaría un poco mas de lo que pensaba pero lograría que el otro chico se abriera… lo ayudaría a salir de la depresión…**

**Un sonido de vidrio roto lo sacó de sus pensamientos y luego, le salió una enorme arruga roja en la cabeza.**

**-Ah, no, no de nuevo!**

**Ayame estaba acomodando unas cortinas que llevaba en su maleta cuando ese sonido de vidrio roto y pasos corriendo por las escaleras lo distrajo… estarían robando?... pero si era pleno día! Se asomó al pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras curioso. Al llegar al nivel inferior, donde estaba la tienda pudo ver que una de las ventanas estaba completamente destrozada y en el suelo, entre los vidrios rotos había un ladrillo. Ayame lo levantó despacio… **

**-Esta vez será tu casa la que la pague gusano!**

**Ayame abrió un poco los ojos y levantó la mirada sorprendido: Hasumi estaba afuera, en deformet con una escoba en una mano y levantando un puño con los ojos en media luna y blancos y con una enorme arruga roja en la cabeza.**

**-Hasumi?**

**El chico volteó un poco y soltando un suspiro, entró a la tienda y se puso a barrer a toda prisa los vidrios rotos mientras Ayame seguía con expresión confusa.**

**-Esta bien, esto pasa a diario- explicó Hasumi- me podrías traer una plancha de vidrio?... se encuentran en aquella puerta**

**Ayame asintió aun sin salir de la sorpresa mientras iba a buscar el vidrio… Hasumi… pero si se veía tan serio!... abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que había mas de una docena de planchas de vidrio de diferentes tamaños… buscó uno del tamaño de la ventana y regresó lentamente con el.**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo el pelicastaño acomodando el enorme vitral y luego, asegurandolo- ese idiota… que no sabe cuanto gasto en vidrios?**

**-Tienes problemas con alguien?- preguntó Ayame**

**-Un vecino muy encantador- respondió revisando la ventana- nunca nos hemos llevado bien… supongo que esto fue una represalía por traerte a casa**

**-Represalía por traerme contigo?- Ayame levantó una ceja- alguien me odia?**

**Hasumi se volteó rápidamente a donde estaba el chico de ojos amarillos que sonreía, pero estos mostraban frustración y mas depresión de la que recordaba… Hasumi idiota, solo lo estaba empeorando.**

**-No, no me mal entiendas- le dijo tomandolo de un brazo y levantandole la mirada- este "vecino" mio y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien… no es por ti…**

**-Pero tu dijiste que estaba tomando represalías por traerme contigo **

**-Si… pero eso es por algo distinto…- Hasumi camino hacia un corredor que tenía una ventana hacia la casa de al lado- me pasarías esa manguera por favor?**

**-Manguera?**

**Hasumi asintió señalando una esquina de la habitación y Ayame alcanzó a notar una manguera enrollada detrás de un librero… una manguera contra incendios?... **

**-Claro- dijo el chico confuso mientras se la pasaba**

**Hasumi sonrió de una manera extraña, cosa que asustó un poco a Ayame y entonces el chico giró la perilla de la manguera soltando un veloz chorro de agua y…**

**-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!**

**Ayame miraba con ojos de puntito al chico frente a el, que se reia ante los gritos del vecino… al parecer, le había mojado algo importante.**

**-SI SERÁS AHOU!... HASUMI!**

**Ayame abrió mucho los ojos…esa voz… esa voz era de…**

**Hasumi cerró la ventana y se quedó viendo a Ayame, que no dejaba de verlo y luego señalaba la ventana.**

**-Me pareció escuchar…**

**-No hagas caso- le dijo sonriendole- no tuve tiempo de decírtelo antes… espero que me disculpes**

**Se escucharon unos golpes y luego, un sujeto alto y empapado entró a la tienda; Hasumi solo tenía las manos en la cadera y Ayame se encontraba con la boca muy abierta.**

**-Sabes que esos papeles eran MUY importantes!?**

**-No sabes cuanto lo lamento- dijo el chico despectivo frunciendo el cejo- pero… mis libros también son muy importantes para mi, son con los que gano mi dinero de cada día…**

**-Pero de esto depende mi vida!**

**-También la mía depende de que me dejes de hacer gastar en vidrios!**

**Hatori se levantó el empapado fleco, completamente furioso mientras a Ayame le salian miles de gotitas de sudor en la cabeza… jamás, se hubiera imaginado ver al mas serio de los Sohma discutir como un chiquillo con Hasumi… y lo mas extraño, es que se conocían!**

**-No respondo de tus libros mañana- le dijo Hatori señalandolo con un dedo mientras se retiraba y Hasumi le enseñaba la lengua**

**-Blah, blah, es lo mismo que me dices a diario **

**Ayame se sentó en una silla, mientras parecía que la guerra se había suspendido.**

**-Sucede algo, te sientes bien?**

**-Desde… desde cuando se conocen?- Hasumi levantó una ceja- como es que Hatori es tu vecino, si el vive en…?**

**-Hatori tiene un consultorio particular al lado- explicó Hasumi- yo no se mucho de tu familia, se que ese idiota de un solo ojo consiguió un permiso para consultar aparte y ahora, lo hace al lado de mi tienda pero sigue siendo un idiota de un solo ojo- el chico de cabello castaño se cruzo de brazos**

**Ayame estaba procesando la información y luego, comenzó a reir tapandose la boca.**

**-Hatori?... Hatori?... es el mismo Hatori que conozco?**

**Hasumi miró un poco al chico de cabello plateado y se dio cuenta de que estaba riendo de verdad… sonrió… tal vez el que vivieran juntos no era tan mala idea…**

**-Oye…- Hasumi se inclinó frente a Ayame y este lo miró a los ojos- me gustaría saber mas sobre ti… te parece si esta noche, después de que cierre mi tienda nos fueramos a cenar a algún lado?... **

**Ayame lo miró confuso y luego, asintió.**

**TBC**

**… **


	4. Podrías amarme?

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 4****.**

**"Podrías amarme?"**

**Había sido una cena deliciosa. Aun así, Ayame estaba muy cohibido, nadie nunca le había puesto tanto interés como lo hacía Hasumi. Se sentía especial. Levantó la mirada al notar que el chico frente a él no había dejado de mirarle en todo el rato.**

**-Hmm… muchas gracias **

**-Eh?- el chico pegó un respingo y a Ayame le salió una gotita- no, para nada, fue un placer… esto…- puso una expresión seria- como dije antes, me gustaría saber mas de ti…**

**-Pues, bueno, que puedo decir de mi, soy un genio de las modas, jajajajaja**

**Ayame agarró su posesilla de siempre, con las manos en la cintura y sonrisa en deformet mientras Hasumi se llenaba de gotitas en la nuca.**

**-No es a eso a lo que me refiero- tosió aclarandose la garganta y el chico serpiente se recargó en el envez de sus manos- sino… que fue lo que te pasó?... por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?... quedamos en que me lo contarías, lo recuerdas?**

**-Si…- Ayame suspiró- es cierto, lo había olvidado…**

**El chico volteó hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando unos momentos hacia fuera mientras Hasumi esperaba… se imaginaba que debía de serle muy difícil hablar de lo que le pasaba, pero necesitaba saber… si iba a ayudarlo, tenía que saber el como.**

**-Simplemente, estoy cansado de mi vida- respondió, como si de repente hubiese olvidado donde estaba… Hasumi lo miró mas atento- estoy cansado de vivir como lo hago, harto de que todo lo que intento me salga mal, de no poder llevar la relación con la gente que mas quiero… y lo que es peor aún… cansado de estar solo…**

**-De estar solo…- repitió Hasumi en voz baja mirando hacia un lado… porqué le sonaba tan familiar eso?**

**-Vivo en mi tienda en compañía de tu hermana, es bonito y ella es una gran amiga- continuó- pero realmente… nunca he tenido a nadie conmigo. Me llevo bien con mis primos, porque nos conocemos desde siempre pero ellos no están solos, Shigure siempre esta con los chicos y tiene a su editora, Hatori tiene a Momiji con él, aun después de lo de Kana, todos tienen a alguien menos yo… ni siquiera puedo contar con mi hermano, porque por mas intentos que yo haga, no me entenderá… aunque el también hace el intento no funciona…- los ojos de Ayame temblaban mientras hablaba, le dolía mucho cada palabra, parecía que llevaba tiempo deseando sacar todo eso**

**Hasumi por mas empeño que ponía, algunas cosas no las entendía del todo puesto que no conocía a toda la familia del chico pero… otras le quedaban muy claras. **

**-Pero… oye!- Hasumi le picó la frente con un dedo haciendo que Ayame levantara la vista hacia él- aun así, esa no es razón para que hicieras lo que hiciste**

**-No entiendes tu tampoco…- dijo Ayame viendo hacia otro lado pero Hasumi le regresó la vista hacia el**

**-Eso no puedes saberlo**

**El chico de cabello plateado abrió un poco los ojos y miró sorprendido al chico frente a él, que tenía una expresión muy seria y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. **

**-Yo también estoy solo**

**Ayame abrió mucho mas los ojos y miró sorprendido al chico de cabello castaño, que cerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.**

**-A mi me echaron de casa cuando tenía 10 años- dijo- mi padrastro solo quería hijas, así que se quedó con mis dos hermanas menores pero a mi no me necesitaba…- Ayame no podía mas que estar con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que oía- así que desde entonces tuve que aprender a mantenerme solito**

**-No sabía eso- dijo el peliplateado muy sorprendido**

**Hasumi abrió los ojos y sonriendo le guiñó un ojo.**

**-Ves?... y ahora tengo mi propia librería… y sigo con vida**

**Ayame sonrió y el chico frente a el, lo imitó. Estaba muy feliz, parecía que el chico Sohma estaba mas tranquilo.**

**-Y ahora estamos juntos**

**Ayame dijo eso y Hasumi se quedó un poco pensativo.**

**-Es cierto- dijo- ya no estamos solos **

**Ambos chicos ya estaban dirigiendose a la librería sin hablar, tan solo caminando y viendo alrededor. Estaba muy nublado y comenzaba a hacer frío y para colmo de males, Ayame no llevaba ninguna de sus prendas extra, tan solo el saquito rojo… -"_esto esta mal"- _pensó para si mismo… si seguía enfriandose, entonces… sacudió la cabeza, no quería ni pensar en la reacción de Hasumi si se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía…**

**Hasumi lo miró mientras Ayame se frotaba los brazos y soplaba en sus manos… Ayame agitó la cabeza un poco, cuando sintió algo cálido sobre los hombros: Hasumi le había puesto su saco encima.**

**-Asi es mejor, no te enfermarás- le dijo con una sonrisa**

**-Gracias- respondió un poco apenado**

**-Veo que eres friolento- le dijo Hasumi sonriendo mientras seguían caminando a casa**

**-De hecho, el frío me hace mucho daño- dijo**

**Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Un viento helado barrió con la calle, tirando el abrigo de Hasumi y…**

**El chico no supo mucho de lo que pasó, solo que después de ese viento comenzó a llover con fuerza y agua heladísima y que se escuchó un fuerte "puf" a su lado.**

**-Ayame?- dijo al darse cuenta de que el chico había desaparecido- Ayame!**

**Y entonces lo vió, pero… en el suelo había una serpiente plateada, temblando por el frío tan fuerte que había comenzado a hacer… no lo habría reconocido de no ser por aquellos ojos dorados que lo veían suplicantes desde el suelo.**

**-Aya?... eres tu?**

**La serpiente no respondió, al parecer estaba debilitandose muy rápido. Hasumi frunció los ojos y levantó a la serpiente, metiendosela entre sus ropas para compartirle calor.**

**-Ha… sumi…**

**Eso fue lo único que necesito para confirmar sus sospechas y comenzó a correr hacia la casa. **

**Una vez en esta, tardó un muy buen rato para calentar el cuerpo del chico y que este, regresara a su estado normal. Estaba muy sorprendido por la transformación del chico y pensaba preguntarle sobre ello… claro una vez que se estabilizara, porque aun y vuelto a transformar en humano, su cuerpo seguía frío.**

**Comenzaba a desesperarse, por mas cobijas que le echara encima no lograba calentarlo y temía que en cualquier momento, volviera a la forma de serpiente. **

**Tomando una decisión, lo llevó al baño donde lo metió en la tina con el agua caliente y metió un calefactor eléctrico especial para el agua también… necesitaba aumentar la temperatura del lugar. **

**Después de un rato, Ayame comenzaba a abrir los ojos y Hasumi sonrio… estaba muy preocupado.**

**-Hola Ayame, como te sientes?**

**-Tengo frio- dijo en voz baja**

**Hasumi vació la tina y volvió a llenarla de nuevo, con agua mas cálida.**

**-Así esta mejor?**

**El chico serpiente asintió. Miró a Hasumi y noto que estaba mojado, puesto que tenía un brazo dentro de la tina para sostenerle la cabeza.**

**-Te vas a enfermar- le dijo**

**-Yo?... no lo creo- le sonrió**

**Ayame cerró los ojos y Hasumi notó que el chico estaba aun semi dormido. Sonrió, realmente se le veía lindo tan relajado y tranquilo.**

**-He estado demasiado tiempo solo- dijo Ayame y Hasumi lo miró**

**-Pero… ya no lo estas- respondió**

**-No quiero volver a estar solo- dijo- ya no quiero volver a pasar por eso… podrías…?**

**-Podría que?- dijo Hasumi**

**Ayame parecía que estaba hablando en un estado en que no sabía muy bien lo que decía, pero Hasumi tenía curiosidad… que era lo que necesitaba el chico de él?**

**-Podrías… ser… podrías quedarte conmigo?... podrías amarme?**

**Hasumi se quedó con los ojos de puntito y cara de "what"… le estaba pidiendo que?**

**-Ayame, sabes lo que estas diciendo?**

**-No quiero estar solo… y eres el primero que me ha tratado como a una persona normal- dijo el de cabello plateado- por favor…**

**Hasumi no respondió. Estaba muy sorprendido por lo rápido que había sucedido aquello y el chico estaba entre dormido y despierto… aunque realmente, no se sentía molesto… cerró los ojos pensativo y Ayame recargó la cabeza en el pecho de este.**

**Hasumi sonrió un poco y lo abrazo, dejando que este terminara de dormirse nuevamente.**

**-De acuerdo**

**TBC**

**… **


	5. Problemas entre familia

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 5.**

**"Problemas entre familia"**

**Un rayo de sol cayó sobre el rostro del chico Sohma molestándolo un poco; se colocó un brazo sobre los ojos cerrados, aún no quería despertar, todavía no!. Al final se rindió cuando escuchó ruido en lo que al parecer era debajo de él. Se sentó lentamente, desperezandose y estirándose; estaba en su habitación, en el segundo piso de la librería.**

**Se vistió con un traje blanco parecido en mucho al usual rojo que siempre usaba y bajó. Ahí se encontró con muchas personas, algunas llevando bolsos con el emblema del lugar, otros hablando entre ellos sentados en los sillones y los últimos leyendo algunos libros. Hasumi se encontraba cerca de la registradora, platicando, vendiendo y atendiendo a todos con una gran sonrisa.**

**Ayame no le quitaba la vista de encima y Hasumi, de repente la sintió sobre el y volteándose, le sonrió.**

**-Hola, buenos días!... me alegra verte aquí**

**Ayame sonrió, mientras algunas personas veían al muchacho con creciente interés; nunca habían visto a tal chico en la librería.**

**-Si… se escuchaban las personas, así que no pude evitarlo**

**-Ya veo- dijo el pelicastaño poniendo una mano en la nuca, cuando una anciana se le acercó y tiró de la manga de su camisa**

**-Disculpa, Hasumi querido- dijo la anciana levantando un libro**

**-Hay! Disculpeme, señora Maekawa!**

**Ayame se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza. Cada vez le estaba agradando mas Hasumi… era un chico muy sencillo y agradable, parecía ser muy popular entre la gente, al menos por la manera en que estaba lleno el local. **

**-Hey, Aya-chan!- gritó Hasumi por encima de las personas- tu desayuno está en el comedor, tercer puerta a la izquierda!... y ah! Hazme un favor y empuja esa maceta de la ventana!**

**Aya-chan?... Ayame sonrió divertido, Hasumi parecía haberle agarrado confianza… y en parte se lo agradecía mucho, estaba muy feliz de haberle conocido. Caminó hacia donde el otro le había indicado, y entró. El comedor estaba un poco elevado al resto de la casa y ahí podía verse una ventana con una maceta enorme.**

**Estaba un poco extrañado. Para qué quería que empujara la maceta? Se encogió de hombros, mientras la empujaba con un dedo… y entonces cayó en la cuenta… quería que esta cayera en la casa de Hatori! Se lanzó hacia la ventana con los brazos extendidos, intentando alcanzar la maceta pero ya era tarde: esta había caído del otro lado y para colmo de males, Hatori estaba ahí, de manera que la maceta cayó en sus pies salpicando de loco la inmaculada bata blanca del doctor de los Sohma.**

**-Maldito Hasumi!- exclamó Hatori levantando la cabeza mientras varias arruguitas saltaban de su frente. Luego, se fijó en quien estaba colgando de la ventana con los brazos extendidos y expresión de nerviosismo junto con una gigantesca gota de sudor al lado de su cabeza y los ojos apenas siendo un par de pequeños puntos- Aya?**

**-Mil disculpas Hari- dijo Ayame sonriendo y juntando sus manos en posición de rezo- fue un accidente!**

**-De ti lo creo- dijo Hatori moviendo una mano, intentando sacudirse la suciedad de la bata pero con tan malos resultados que esta se embarró todavía mas- rayos**

**-Si quieres puedo intentar lavarla, sabes que en casa tengo unas lavadoras buenísimas para ese tipo de tela blanca- dijo el pobre serpiente**

**Hatori sonrió un poco, ya hacía tiempo que no había visto a Ayame tan animado y alegre, con ese brillo en los ojos… el quedarse con Hasumi le estaba haciendo mucho bien**

**-Por supuesto… generalmente lo haría yo, pero tengo que admitir que cuando se trata de telas, tu eres el experto**

**-Yahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Muchas gracias Hari!- exclamó alegre Ayame mientras Hatori se quitaba la bata y se la lanzaba a la ventana**

**-Mas te vale que quede bien limpio- dijo Hatori mientras Ayame comenzaba a reir**

**-Por favor, nadie es mejor que yo- dijo Ayame moviendo su cabello con una mano, en esa posesilla fresa que tiene**

**Hasumi veía al serpiente desde la puerta del comedor, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía muy emocionado por verle tan contento y recuperado, desde aquella vez que lo encontró en el piso del baño. De repente, una duda lo acometió… y si el chico no se acordaba de lo de la noche anterior?... Hasumi si se acordaba y bastante bien, no se había podido sacar de la cabeza durante toda la noche aquella pregunta y su consabida respuesta.**

**En primeras no sabía porqué había aceptado tan rápido… no estaba muy seguro. Pero después de darle vueltas en la cabeza durante toda la noche, se dio cuenta de que quería a ese chico… y después de lo que había hablado esa noche, no iba a querer separarse de el.**

**Ayame se quedó viendo a Hatori hasta que este entró a su casa y entonces, sintió la mirada en su espalda; se volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hasumi, que seguía recargado en la puerta.**

**-Ehh… disculpa ^^U- dijo Hasumi y Ayame abrió levemente los ojos y luego, sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza**

**-Desayunaré- dijo sentándose a la mesa; esta estaba muy bien surtida de pan con mantequilla, un pescado, arroz y su correspondiente… café? Ayame miró con interrogaciones a Hasumi, que primero se hizo el sorprendido para luego, soltar una risita**

**-Disculpa… olvidé que solo yo tomaba café **

**Ayame miró la taza humeante y después de olerla un poco, le dio un sorbo.**

**-Está exquisito, muchas gracias- dijo**

**Hasumi se tranquilizo un poco y sonrió mientras Ayame probaba todo lo demás, para luego volver a mirar al pelicastaño con una sonrisa.**

**-Tu lo cocinaste?**

**-Así es… además de encargarme de los libros, tengo tiempo para estudiar un poco sobre cocina- dijo con un tono de orgullo que Ayame no le había escuchado- espero que haya servido de algo**

**-Bastante bien- dijo Ayame**

**Después de un rato, las personas en la librería fueron disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que solo quedaron unas pocas.**

**-Ellos no parecen venir a comprar un libro- dijo Ayame mientras acomodaba algunos libros regados, en su correspondiente estantería; Hasumi asintió**

**-No, a veces las personas tan solo vienen a pasar un buen rato- dijo encogiendose de hombros y Ayame lo miró confuso- verás, hay personas que tan solo buscan de algún lugar tranquilo en donde pasarla bien… y este lugar les agrada, además de que eso me da pocas probabilidades de que me roben**

**-O sea… que en parte los usas ¬¬**

**-Err… si quieres llamarlo así… yo lo llamaría conveniencia de ambas partes **

**A Ayame le salió una gotita en la cabeza mientras Hasumi sonreía de una manera muy graciosa. De repente, sentía que Hasumi se parecía en demasía a Shigure… sería tal vez porque el pelicastaño admiraba a su primo ¬¬U, quien sabe.**

**Hasumi frunció los ojos y movió un dedo pidiéndole al serpiente que lo siguiera hasta el segundo piso. Ayame estaba aun mas confundido… que sucedería?**

**-Oye… te acuerdas de que sucedió anoche?**

**Ayame levantó una ceja y se puso un dedo en la barbilla, tratando de recordar… la cena… el frío… hasta ahí llegaba su mas que magníficamente pésima memoria. Movió la cabeza mientras Hasumi suspiraba un poco… acaso se había desmayado?**

**-Me desmayé?- preguntó Ayame mientras Hasumi sonreía un poco**

**-Eh… mejor volvamos a la tienda**

**Ayame no entendía… qué era lo que le quería decir?... hizo un esfuerzo mas y su mirada se posó en la puerta del baño… y entonces… El baño… la tina… se había transformado en serpiente frente a Hasumi y este lo había ayudado… pero había algo mas… la tina… agua caliente… su petición…**

**El chico de cabello plateado se puso muy rojo ante la mirada de Hasumi, quien levantó una ceja extrañado hasta que entendió.**

**-Hice algo malo?**

**-No, tu no- dijo Ayame angustiado- disculpame por lo que te dije ayer, lamento haberlo dicho, si te molesté en algo, yo…**

**-Oh… te retractas de lo que me pediste?**

**Ayame no entendió la pregunta… que si se retractaba?... entonces, recordó lo último que había dicho Hasumi –_Esta bien-. _Hasumi había aceptado… había aceptado su petición. Lo había hecho en serio, o solo para que no estuviera triste?.**

**Ayame suspiró.**

**-Escucha Hasumi- dijo Ayame- entiendo que me hayas respondido afirmativamente, pero… no quisiera que te sintieras obligado solo por todo lo que dije… yo entenderé**

**Hasumi lo miró muy seriamente y sin esperar otra queja, lo atrajo de la cintura hacia él y lo besó suavemente el los labios. Ayame abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar… acaso era verdad?. Cerró los ojos y devolvió de la misma manera el beso, abrazandose al cuello de este, sin desear soltarse. **

**Si ese era un sueño… porqué terminarlo tan pronto? **

**TBC**


	6. Hora del anuncio

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 6.**

**"Hora del anuncio"**

**Ayame regaba las plantas del patio de Hasumi, silbando levemente una cancioncilla que se le había pegado desde hacía unos días. Por mas que había intentado sacársela de la cabeza, no había podido y aquello era por mil veces muchísimo muy desesperante.**

**Se quedó mirando un macizo de flores frente suyo y suspiró nervioso. No podía creer que aquel día hubiese llegado tan rápido; se recostó en el suelo y se puso a observar las nubes, mientras se preguntaba internamente si aquello era lo correcto.**

**-Aya-chan?**

**Hasumi se asomó por encima de Ayame con expresión curiosa y el serpiente pegó un respingo.**

**-Hasumi!**

**-Creo que estabas distraído nuevamente- sonrió el chico mientras el peliblanco se incorporaba respirando agitadamente debido al susto**

**-Tan solo estaba descansando un poco- dijo mirando hacia arriba, mientras el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.**

**Hasumi se puso una mano en la frente levantando la vista.**

**-Eso refrescará las flores- dijo- pero si te quedas afuera, te enfriarás y luego te transformarás y después no encontraré como despertarte **

**-Hmm… por primera vez, deseo enfriarme- dijo el serpiente volviendo a dejarse caer sobre el pasto- hace demasiado calor aquí**

**-Tal vez eso se deba a que es pleno verano?- dijo Hasumi negando con la cabeza y plantándole un beso en la frente- de verdad, te vas a enfermar, así que mejor entra**

**El chico de cabello plateado soltó un suspiro resignado y se levantó pesadamente del suelo; se dirigió al interior de la casa que estaba muy fresca y aspiró el aroma a humedad que comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas. Era delicioso. **

**Entonces, su vista se dirigió a uno de los trajes que había comenzado hacía dos días, era un pedido especial, para un evento de inauguración. Tenía pensado algo así como el traje rojo que el usaba, pero brillante. Había intentado de todo, incluso hacerlo de material impermeable, pero nada le resultaba. Movió la cabeza un poco deprimido y encendió la luz y un destello rojo iluminó la habitación. El chico se talló un poco los ojos y observó el traje, que ahora brillaba en el mismo color rojo pero soltando de vez en vez, dependiendo de cómo lo tocara la luz, destellos amarillos y naranjas que hacía que el traje pareciera de fuego.**

**Ayame estaba con la boca abierta… a qué horas había sucedido eso? Se acercó al traje terminado y lo levantó un poco. La tela estaba cubierta de miles de pequeñas chakiritas en tres colores, pasando del blanco al rojo en todas las gamas de color existentes.**

**Un ruido tras él le indicó la presencia de su pareja, que se había recargado en el marco de la puerta observándole desde esa posición, con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Te gusta?**

**-Es… magnifico- dijo Ayame en voz baja, sin poder expresar realmente lo impresionado que estaba- Hasumi esto debió de haberte llevado muchísimo tiempo, por no decir paciencia y… cómo…?**

**-No se- admitió el chico acercándose y parándose a su lado- hace una semana te vi realmente nervioso al buscar un material con qué hacerlo brillar… así que agarré uno de tus anteriores trajes que habías desechado y tomé las chakiras que me sobraron de la portada de un libro y ahí esta… espero que sirva de ayuda **

**-No sabía que tenías talento para diseñar trajes- admitió el peliplateado mirando a su pareja, que soltó una risita**

**-Tan solo es un pasatiempo- dijo encogiendose de hombros- mi verdadera pasión son los libros**

**-Pues teniendo una librería, no te lo dudo- dijo el chico pasandole la mano por la cintura y recargándosele**

**Esa noche, ambos estaban cenando cuando Ayame soltó el tenedor y miró fijamente al centro de la mesa; Hasumi levantó una ceja y miró al chico, que parecía muy nervioso.**

**-Aya-chan?**

**El mencionado pegó un respingo y miró un poco apenado al chico frente a él.**

**-Humm…**

**-Hay algo que quieras preguntar?**

**Ayame asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a retorcer la servilleta entre las manos.**

**-Quería saber si… podía… invitar a alguien a la tienda**

**Hasumi se quedó callado algunos segundos antes de responder con una sonrisa.**

**-Aya-chan, esta casa es tu casa, si quieres invitar a alguien no tienes porqué preguntarme, tu solo traelo **

**Ayame sonrió un poco y luego, volvió a poner expresión nerviosa.**

**-Se trata de mi hermano**

**-Tu hermano?- Hasumi se levantó y se sentó de cuclillas al lado del chico- el chico del que tanto hablas?... a mi me parece bien**

**-Quisiera decirle a él… y a Shigure… sobre… sobre…**

**En este punto, Ayame se puso colorado y miró el plato y Hasumi primero lo miró confuso y luego, comenzó a reir.**

**-Por mi no hay problema- dijo el chico- de hecho, creo que ya era hora de que se enteraran**

**-Si…**

**Hasumi tomó la mano de Ayame y la apretó fuertemente, siendo respondido por este.**

**-Tan solo espero que todo salga bien…**

**TBC**


	7. En la cena

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 7.**

**"En la cena"**

**-Pero… ya todo esta preparado?**

**-Si…**

**-La comida!... se me va a quemar!**

**-Hace cinco minutos que la retiré de la estufa **

**-Todo está limpio?... una mota de polvo!**

**-El único polvo que veo, es el tuyo cuando corres **

**-Pero… todo está arreglado!?... y si algo falla, yo…**

**-AYAME!**

**El peliplateado se detuvo a media carrera mientras Hasumi se pasaba una mano por la cabeza con los ojos cerrados e intentando tranquilizarse. Ayame lo miró un poco cohibido y el chico de cabello castaño lo miró a los ojos, para luego suspirar.**

**-Lo… lamento Hasumi- se disculpó Ayame retorciendo un poco la orilla de su traje de leopardo- es que…**

**Hasumi lo miró unos segundos y luego, sonrió un poco y lo abrazó contra él.**

**-No te pongas nervioso, amor- le dijo con mucho cariño mientras Ayame se le recargaba en el pecho- todo va a salir bien… ya tienes muchos días preparando esto…**

**-Pero… va a venir toda la familia y…**

**-Un momento!- Hasumi lo miró y tragó un poco- toda… tu familia?**

**-Al menos, la mayoría, solo los que son amigos- dijo en voz baja y bastante nervioso. No quería molestar a su pareja, aunque este nunca se molestaba con él, hiciera lo que hiciera, no quería una primera vez.**

**El pelicastaño le puso una mano en la cabeza, aplastándolo un poco y logrando que el serpiente sonriera.**

**-Esta bien… a mi lo único que me interesa en esta vida, es que tu seas feliz… y con eso me es suficiente**

**Ayame sonrió y siguió arreglando las cosas.**

**-Además- agregó el serpiente- como te las arreglarías sin alguien tan magnificente y perfecto como yo?... jajaja**

**Ayame comenzó a reir muy a su manera mientras a Hasumi le escurría una gota en la cabeza. Suspiró.**

**-Mientras esto no se convierta en un completo desastre- murmuró mirando su amada librería y recordando otras ocasiones.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En una ocasión Ayame había intentado limpiar toda la librería (incluyendo los libros) a los cuales los metió en la lavadora. (imaginense la imagen de Ayame en pose inteligentosa mientras Hasumi ve como sus pobres libros dan vueltas dentro del aparato).**

**-Así estarán mas limpios e higiénicos **

**-Claro **

**En otra ocasión, compraron una cama de agua pero Ayame la encontraba "demasiado dura" así que intentó ponerle mas agua.**

**-Qué te parece la idea?- dice Ayame con una sonrisa inocente mientras Hasumi baja un poco el periódico y se quita las gafas (no, Hasumi no usa gafas mas que para leer). **

**-Me parece bien- dice- cuando le colocarás mas agua?**

**-De hecho se está llenando en estos mismos momentos **

**-Eh? **

**Hasumi corrió a la habitación del serpiente y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una muralla de tela, que estalló en una cascada de agua helada y mojó toda la casa.**

**-Eso fue muy divertido- dijo una pequeña culebra enrollada en el brazo de Hasumi, mientras este se apartaba el fleco de los ojos**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Mientras esto no se le parezca- suspiró Hasumi sonriendo un poco y levantando la mirada mientras el timbre de la librería comenzaba a sonar.**

**Hasumi había cerrado la librería con motivo de la visita y ya estaba seguro de quién había llegado. El único que vivía lo suficientemente cerca.**

**-Yo abro!- cantó Ayame caminando a saltitos hacia la entrada, mientras Hasumi revisaba de nuevo la sala donde recibiría a los invitados.**

**El chico estaba sumamente nervioso, puesto que por primera vez conocería a la familia de Ayame, por no mencionar a su escritor favorito. Además, no sabía si les agradaría a los demás, en especial al hermano menor de su Ayame.**

**Qué pasaría si lo rechazaban?. La verdad, eso no lo tenía con mucho cuidado ya en su casa lo habían corrido, pero… estaba seguro de que a Ayame sí le importaría si le rechazaban en su casa. Tanto que había batallado para retirarle la depresión, para que ahora, un asunto familiar se lo echara por los suelos!.**

**Ahora entendía porqué Ayame estaba tan nervioso. Y si él mismo lo echaba a perder!?. Si todo se arruinaba, el tendría toda la culpa y…**

**-Hola Hasumi**

**El pelicastaño pegó un brinco mientras Hatori lo empujaba con un dedo haciendole caer al piso.**

**-Oye!- exclamó Hasumi mientras Hatori se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa de superioridad**

**-Te dije que era un torpe**

**-Hmm… ya veo**

**A Hasumi se le erizó el cabello al escuchar que alguien había entrado a la cocina con Hatori. Este era Shigure, que veía el sitio con muchísimo interés.**

**-Es un bonito lugar- dijo el perro dándose una vuelta y luego observando a Hasumi- has cuidado bien de Aya?**

**-Hago lo que puedo- dijo el chico levantandose pesadamente**

**-Ah, Shigure!... creo que olvide mencionarte que Hasumi es un gran fan tuyo**

**-De verdad?**

**Shigure le lanzó una mirada evaluadora de pies a cabeza al chico de cabello castaño, que se quedó estático. Era verdad, admiraba muchísimo a Shigure, leía cada uno de sus libros que le caía en las manos pero que Hatori se esmerara en avergonzarlo enfrente de su ídolo iba mas allá de todo.**

**-Usted y Hatori son familia verdad?- dijo Hasumi, mientras Shigure asentía animado y Hatori levantaba una ceja- estoy seguro de que usted no se dedica a romper los vidrios de las casas vecinas, como su primo**

**-Es verdad?... Hatori hace eso?**

**Shigure se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Hatori se ponía rojo y Hasumi sonrió de manera malvada. El chico del signo del perro volvió a dirigir la mirada al dueño de la casa, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse; después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a las miradas evaluadoras.**

**-Basta ya Gure-chan… si me lo miras demasiado, me lo vas a gastar y no me vas a dejar nada a mi**

**Ayame llegó por detrás de Hasumi y lo abrazó por la espalda, recargándosele. El pelicastaño se sintió muy aliviado ante la llegada del chico serpiente, de verdad se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.**

**-Qué tal si vamos a la sala?- sugirió Shigure- para que todos los demás conozcan a tu chico Aya**

**-Me parece bien- dijo el peliplateado y luego miró a Shigure- cómo se lo tomó Yuki?**

**-Normal- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- después de todo, él ya tiene a quién echarle ojos- a esto terminó con una sonrisa pícara mientras Ayame abría mucho los ojos**

**-Quieres decir que…**

**-Así es- dijo Shigure parpadeando mucho- por fin se han decidido, pero…**

**-Kyo y Yuki!- exclamó feliz, corriendo a la sala mientras los mencionados saltaban y casi son estrangulados por el abrazo de Ayame.**

**-… no lo grites, porque aún se ponen muy nerviosos respecto a eso- terminó Shigure resignado, mientras Hatori se agarraba la cabeza y Hasumi sonreía pacientemente- aún así tu lo quieres?- le dijo el perro sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la sala, escuchando los gritos de Kyo**

**-Si- dijo Hasumi sonriendo- es lindo como solo él sabe serlo**

**Una vez que llegaron a la sala se encontraron a Momiji que estaba pegado a Tohru igual que Kagura, Ritsu estaba lloriqueando en una esquina por haber movido accidentalmente un libro de su lugar, Kisa y Hiro miraban alrededor muy entretenidos mientras Hatsuharu le lanzaba miradas venenosas a Kyo.**

**-Estoy tan feliz por tu decisión, hermanito- dijo Ayame soltándolos por fin, mientras Yuki intentaba tomar aire**

**-Me alegro- dijo Kyo mientras Yuki le dirigía una mirada y negaba con la cabeza**

**Luego, le sonrió levemente a Hasumi.**

**-Tu eres la pareja de Ayame?**

**-Si- dijo cohibiendose un poco, notando las miradas de todos- mi nombre es Hasumi Kuramae y pues… gracias por venir todos esta noche**

**-Al contrario- dijo Hatsuharu- gracias por invitarnos a todos**

**-Bien, bien, ya que están hechas las presentaciones… podemos ir a comer!?- se quejó Shigure- tengo demasiada hambre**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Kyo levantandose y estirando de la mano a Yuki- mas vale que sepas cocinar**

**-No le hagas caso- susurró rápidamente Yuki al pasar (literalmente arrastrado) al lado de Hasumi- es un baka neko**

**Hasumi sonrió con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza mientras todos se dirigían a la cocina. La cena estuvo muy bien, casi todos estaban asombrados de lo bien que cuidaba el chico a la serpiente y que a pesar de saber lo de la maldición, no lo rechazara.**

**Pero esa no era la única sorpresa del día.**

**-Eh…- empezó Hasumi y los invitados en la mesa lo miraron lo cual solo lo puso aún mas nervioso- Ayame y yo… tenemos algo que decirles**

**El serpiente miró nervioso a su pareja y le apretó la mano. Eso iba a estar MUY difícil y lo sabía. Estaba muy asustado y mas por lo que había pasado la última vez que alguien había intentado algo similar. Hasumi tomó aire antes de hablar y sintiendo la mirada de todos (lo cual no mejoraba sus nervios definitivamente) comenzó:**

**-Aya y yo… nos vamos a casar **

**TBC**


	8. La noticia

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 8.**

**"La noticia"**

**Un silencio frío y pesado se apoderó de cada uno de los comensales, mientras la noticia les llegaba de manera lenta y dura… realmente estaban hablando en serio, Hasumi y Ayame se iban a casar. De pronto, Hatori se levantó de la mesa y se salió del recinto y casi inmediatamente, Ayame saltó y lo siguió.**

**Hasumi bajó un poco la cabeza, sintiendose de pronto un monstruo, que en lugar de mejorar la vida de aquel a quien amaba tanto, la había vuelto infinitamente peor. Cerró los ojos, mientras Shigure que era el siguiente en salir de su catalepsia, tomaba un trago a su té.**

**-Ah, qué delicioso está esto **

**Hasumi parpadeó un poco y miró a Shigure, que le sonreía de una manera muy agradable aparentemente intentando tranquilizarlo.**

**-Entonces, vas al 100% con Ayame, bueno, eso me da mucho gusto, sí que me lo da- dijo el perro sonriendole, cosa que agradeció el otro infinitamente**

**-No hagas caso de Hatori- dijo Yuki mirando al chico y sabiendo el motivo por el cuál el otro había salido- verás, el no ha tenido… hmm… muy buena experiencia con ese tipo de cosas y no le gustaría que Ayame pasara por lo mismo que él pasó**

**-Entiendo- dijo Hasumi- es por el caso de Kana?**

**-Sabías de eso?- dijo Shigure asombrado- vaya que Aya te informó de todo!... esto sí que es una sorpresa**

**-Ya hemos hablado sobre ello- dijo Hasumi sonriendo un poco, mientras Kyo gruñía de manera amenazadora**

**-Argh… no es cierto, es tan solo que Hatori esta amargado **

**-Lo dice un gato estúpido que tardó mucho tiempo en saber que sentía **

**-Hey! Te estás metiendo conmigo, rata tonta?… pues tu no te quedas muy atrás!**

**-Gato estúpido- repitió Yuki mirando hacia otro lado mientras Kyo volvía a gruñir y todos los demás reían**

**-Entonces… que harán?- dijo Shigure**

**-Bueno… nos casaremos, pero no será con permiso de Akito**

**De nuevo el silencio mientras abrían la boca.**

**-Estás diciendo que tu y Ayame romperán una de las reglas mas importantes de los Sohma?- dijo Hiro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Hasumi asentía muy serio**

**-Haaaaaaaaaaay! Que romantico, es como Romeo y Julieta- exclamó Tohru emocionada, mientras a todos les salía una gotita**

**-No Tohru- dijo Shigure- esto es más peligroso que lo de Romeo y Julieta**

**-Es cierto, si Akito logra atrapar a alguno de ustedes, hará mucho mas que dejar que ustedes se suiciden- dijo Kyo**

**-Los torturará sin piedad- agregó Hatsuharu**

**-Entonces, nos irémos del país- dijo Hasumi- tengo otras propiedades fuera de japón y puedo mantener a Aya-chan con todos los lujos que él desee, aún así tenga que trabajar día y noche por ello…**

**-Realmente lo amas, neh?**

**Voltearon a ver a Ritsu y a Momiji, que habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Momiji levantó un poco la mirada y estaba serio, algo muy extraño en el conejo.**

**-Que tanto… eres capaz de arriesgar por Ayame?**

**-Lo que sea- dijo Hasumi sin titubear**

**-Hatori perdió casi un ojo cuando lo de Kana- dijo Ritsu pero Hasumi frunciendo el cejo lo interrumpió**

**-Si fuese necesario que me cortasen una mano para que Akito estuviera feliz y nos dejase en paz, aceptaría gustoso**

**-Pero Ayame sufriría por ti, no piensas eso?- dijo Shigure**

**-En mi opinión, por el tiempo que he estado con él, sufriría mas si me olvidase de él y el supiera cuanto lo amé… es mas doloroso vivir de esa manera, es una muerte en vida y yo no quiero eso para él**

**-Vaya, vaya- sonrió Shigure- pues de mi parte, tienes el visto bueno- miró a los demás- ustedes qué dicen?... Tohru?**

**-Me parece maravilloso- dijo la niña con ojitos brillantes- siempre y cuando me inviten a la boda**

**-Yo también voy de acuerdo!- gritaron Momiji y Kagura muy felices mientras Kyo gruñía**

**-Bien, bien… yo- Yuki miró fijamente a Kyo y este, soltó nuevamente un gruñido- vale, vale, casense y sean muy felices **

**-Como dice Kyo, sean felices- dijo Yuki sonriendo- solo asegúrate de hacer feliz a mi hermano mayor… ya ha pasado por bastante**

**-Vaya!... Yuki, me alegra ver que te preocupes por Aya **

**Yuki veía un poco molesto a Shigure, mientras este reía con la taza de té en las manos.**

**-Bueno… yo también voy a favor… de hecho, creo que todos estamos a favor, verdad?- dijo Hatsuharu mirando alrededor, recibiendo movimientos de cabeza afirmativos- tan solo falta ver que dirá Hatori de todo esto**

**-Hay, bueno…- Hasumi se rascó un poco la cabeza, bastante nervioso, mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados- hay otra cosa… esto… Ayame…**

**-Qué tiene Ayame?- dijo Shigure curioso mientras todas las miradas se centraban en el chico de cabello castaño**

**-Bueno… es…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Qué!?**

**-Hatori, por favor, sé que es algo… inusual, pero tienes que entender…- Ayame lo veía sumamente angustiado, mientras Hatori se pasaba una mano por el cabello, entre molesto y desesperado**

**-Pero porqué Ayame!?... cuando dejé que Hasumi te cuidara, no fue para que terminara sucediendo esto!**

**-Por favor- suplicó el albino apretando las manos- no se a quién mas acudir… sé que debi de haberme esperado pero…**

**-No, Ayame, no es eso, es que no entiendes?- dijo Hatori tomandolo de los hombros- si Akito se llega a enterar… los dos estarán en peligro… y no deben de morir**

**-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el serpiente cerrando los ojos mientras Hatori se calmaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza- qué debo de hacer?**

**-Bueno… si te casas con Hasumi, asegúrate de que Akito no te encuentre… tendrán que mudarse, eso es seguro- dijo sentándolo en un sillón y sacando su estetoscopio- cuanto tiempo tienes?**

**-Cinco meses- dijo mientras Hatori lo revisaba, pero al decir esto Hatori levantó una ceja y Ayame se puso muy rojo- esto… fue algo muy curioso… digamos que las camas de agua son muy buenas para los animos **

**-Me asegurare de no comprar una- gruñó Hatori moviendo la cabeza mientras terminaba la revisión- bien… vamos a mi consultorio… ahí te revisaré mejor**

**-Esta bien- dijo el chico sonriendo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Todos los chicos estaban boquiabiertos mientras Hasumi movía la comida con un tenedor. Shigure terminaba de tomar su té, aparentemente muy animado con el asunto que en esos momentos, tenía muy angustiado al pobre de Hasumi.**

**-Entonces, por eso se van a casar **

**-En… realidad no- dijo Hasumi- ya eso lo habíamos planeado desde antes… simplemente, esto nos cayó de sorpresa así que decidimos adelantar todo**

**-Ya veo- dijo Shigure sin dejar de sonreír- bueno Yuki, Kyo, ustedes deberían aprender de ellos y darse prisa **

**-OYE!- gritaron ambos mientras se ponían muy colorados y los demás reían, excepto Tohru, quien también se había puesto toda colorada**

**-Pues es cierto!- exclamó Shigure- mientras mas pronto, mejor **

**-Estás loco Shigure- dijo Kyo molesto mientras Yuki solo tosía un poco, cerrando su puño en la boca pero por debajo de la mesa se apretaban fuertemente la mano**

**-De verdad, podríamos intentarlo**

**Kyo miró de reojo muy discretamente a Yuki, que seguía sonrojado y soltando un suspiro, asintió, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Yuki; por el momento, era lo único que necesitaban.**

**-Como sea… mientras no maltrate a MI Aya… todo estará bien ^^**

**-TU Aya? ¬¬… querrás decir MI Aya… ¬¬**

**-Bueno, yo estuve primero con él… y no sabes, jejeje**

**-Hasumi, no le haga caso a Shigure, él es así- dijo Yuki intentando aliviar el ambiente, puesto que Shigure había comenzado a reir y Hasumi estaba tan solo con los ojos cerrados , pero evidentemente molesto- ojalá esto no cause ningún problema con Ayame- se lamentó Yuki**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Esa noche, Hasumi estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo uno de esos gruesos libros marca Shigure cuando Ayame entró de una manera muy extraña; se acercó y se sentó a su lado.**

**El chico de cabello castaño notó que tenía la mirada un poco perdida, como si estuviera reteniendo algo y eso preocupó enormemente a Hasumi… qué le estaba sucediendo a su Ayame?. Este, suspiró y se le recargó en un hombro, cerrando los ojos, hasta que Hasumi decidió no quedarse con la duda.**

**-Aya-chan?**

**-Hum?**

**-Todo bien?**

**Ayame lo miró un poco serio y eso no mejoró en nada la preocupación de su pareja, que empezó a hacerse miles de especulaciones, desde que le habría hecho Hatori, hasta de si había almorzado bien o si estaba bajo de azucar y necesitaba una bebida urgente.**

**De pronto, Ayame sonrió de manera muy luminosa y como resultado, a Hasumi se le revolvió mas el estómago… qué estaba sucediendo? Entonces Ayame lo miró extrañado hasta que dio un saltito y le brillaron mas los ojos, como dos foquitos.**

**-Hasumi… estás preocupado por algo?**

**-Además de que porque estás actuando mas raro de lo que es normal para ti?- dijo el chico logrando que el serpiente hiciera con esto un puchero- si, me tienes preocupado**

**-Entonces, ya sé que va a hacer que te sientas mejor- dijo Ayame tomando su mano y haciendo que le tocara el vientre**

**El chico de cabello castaño sonrió y atrajo hacia si al albino, al cual abrazó contra su pecho, sin dejar de acariciar su estomago.**

**-Es peleonero- dijo por fin, mientras Ayame comenzaba a reir**

**-Y eso que tu no eres el que lo siente- dijo besandolo suavemente- pero… no es peleonero, son peleonero y peleonera**

**-Eh?**

**-Hasumi, son gemelitos!- exclamó Ayame sentandosele en el regazo de frente- son dos Ha-chan, un niño y una niña!**

**El chico de cabello castaño se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Ayame lo abrazaba con fuerza.**

**-Estás hablando en serio?**

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Hatori me llevó en la tarde al consultorio para revisarme y pude verlos!... son preciosos!**

**-Ayame!- exclamó feliz el chico Kuramae y tomandolo de la cintura, lo besó lentamente siendo correspondido felizmente por el serpiente.**

**Pero lo que no sabían es que, encima de un árbol uno de los sirvientes de la Main House sonreía levemente y luego, se iba corriendo. Dentro de la habitación, Hasumi se detuvo de pronto y miró seriamente a Ayame.**

**-Tengo algo que preguntarte**

**-Ah?**

**-Alguna vez has estado con Shigure? ¬¬**

**-Eh?- Ayame lo miró confuso, mientras Hasumi tenía una CLARA y EVIDENTE expresión de celos… a esto, Ayame comenzó a reirse a carcajadas**

**-Hey, qué es lo gracioso? ¬¬- dijo Hasumi cruzandose de brazos**

**-JAJAJA, es que… ay, de verdad, Gure te dijo algo?- dijo Ayame secandose las lágrimas de los ojos**

**-Entonces, si hubo algo!? oO- dijo Hasumi, pero Ayame tan solo comenzó a carcajearse de esa manerita tan estruendosa que tiene**

**-Bueno, es que nadie se resiste a mi ^^*****

**-AYAME!**

**El chico albino siguió riendo mientras Hasumi tomaba su almohada y comenzaba a pegarle no muy fuerte, pero si haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas en el colchón, sin dejar de reir.**

**-Te ves gracioso cuando estás celoso **

**-Tu crees?- dijo Hasumi colocándose sobre él- tal vez… pero que no se te olvide… tu eres mío**

**-Eso creo que es algo que no podré olvidar de aquí en adelante- dijo con ojos seductores, mientras Hasumi volvía a besarlo esta vez apasionadamente, siendo contestados con la misma intensidad por el otro.**

**La luna entraba por una ventana, iluminando levemente los dos cuerpos que, felizmente daban rienda suelta a su deseo…**

**TBC**


	9. Momento de calma

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 9.**

**"Momento de calma"**

**Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde el anuncio de los chicos en la mesa y desde la boda de ambos… la verdad es que ninguno de los dos esperaba semejante felicidad sobre todo en las condiciones de los dos pero, así les había tocado una nueva y feliz vida.**

**Pero…**

**La escena es de madrugada toda fria, helada, humeda y pegajosa, de esas en que uno tiene los ojos cerrandose en plena calle… en fin, el caso era que una figura oscura cubierta por una gabardina hasta el suelo, caminaba en zigzag medio cayendose, buscando…**

**Parecia un borracho, mas no lo era… oh no, nada que ver, en este caso, se trataba de un chico desvelado toda la noche con chillidos y gruñidos a su lado, llamados de una exigencia y un apetito nocturno extraño que obviamente el, como esposo, tenía que satisfacer a toda costa… Hasumi se aferro al borde de la puerta de la tienda de 24 horas mientras respiraba profundo, suplicando casi no quedarse dormido de pie, ya que tenía bastante tiempo que no podía pegar ojo, puesto que sus "pequeños" amores así le pedían.**

**Entro despacio mientras la cajera lo veía con dudas y por si acaso, con un dedo en el botón que de seguro llamaria a toda la policía del distrito; Hasumí pudo distinguir el temor en la mujer, así que tan solo tosió y puso lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa de inocencia y no una mueca terrorifica…**

**-Mi esposa esta esperando bebes…**

**Palabra magica, apenas dijo esto la mujer en la caja suspiro aliviada y comenzo a reir.**

**-Vaya!... pues felicidades, la verdad es que no es el primer padre primerizo que viene a estas horas, pero siempre dan miedo… o la mayoría de las veces- se disculpo la mujer**

**-Como sabe que soy primerizo?- dijo sorprendido Hasumi puesto que según el, nadie podria distinguir tal cosa**

**La cajera rio de nueva cuenta mientras se dirigía hacia el y le acercaba una silla para que descansara **

**-Los que ya tienen tiempo siendo padres, generalmente llegan mas descansados y directamente a lo que quieren llevar- sonrio y Hasumi la imito con una pequeña gotita en la nuca- ahora digame, su esposa le encargo algo en especial?**

**-No la verdad- confeso el chico tomando un sorbo del café que la muchacha le había llevado para despertarle un poco mas- solamente que no sea algo que le de frio- a esto la cajera lo miro algo confusa mientras Hasumi reia nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca- es que… digamos que es muy sensible al frio ^^U**

**-Entiendo ^^- sonrio la cajera- dejemelo todo a mi, usted solo espere y yo traere algo que estoy bien segura que le gustara a su pareja**

**El chico asintio obedientemente mientras la mujer se retiraba y comenzaba a buscar por toda la tienda, los alimentos tan buscados por el chico nocturno; el pelicastaño suspiro un poco mientras miraba su reflejo a través de la ventana y tal vez, un poco mas alla, donde una delgada linea color azul se aclaraba dando a entender que el calido y radiante sol que tanto amaba su Ayame estaba por salir.**

**De nuevo sonrio, pero esta vez para si… el pensar en su Aya-chan le hacia sentir lleno y feliz, mas feliz de lo que jamás hubiera pensado desde que lo corrieron de casa… no podía creer lo afortunado que era al tenerle ahí, a su lado con su siempre tan animado (y algo extrovertido) carácter…**

**Parecia que la suerte al fin le sonreia… en parte tendria que agradecerle a su hermana, de no haber sido por ella probablemente jamás hubiera conocido a Ayame… o tal vez si, pero no como lo conocio… probablemente le hubiera visto por Hatori, pero no hubiera tratado directo con el…**

**Bueno, si, también tendria que agradecerle a Hatori, después de todo, ellos se odiaban pero fue el quien le brindo el permiso para cuidar de Ayame después del incidente del baño y todavía mas, se estaba encargando a escondidas y en contra de las reglas de su familia, de cuidar a los dos pequeños retoños que cada dia estaban mas grandes y pesados en la ya voluminosa panza del serpiente. Definitivamente aquel seria un año muy interesante. Un ruido lo distrajo de todo lo que pensaba y se giro para encontrarse con la señorita que estaba etiquetando, marcando y metiendo todos los alimentos de la cinta de la caja registradora a la bolsa de compras.**

**-Ya estan sus compras señor, puede pagarme mañana que este mas despierto y pueda contar el dinero- sonrio la muchacha mientras Hasumi se desperezaba un poco y colocaba el vasito de café desechable en la basura**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo cargando las bolsas y agitando un poco la cabeza- le prometo que apenas este bien consciente, vendre a pagarle**

**-Si, esta bien- dijo la chica mientras lo despedia en la puerta- solo tenga cuidado!**

**El chico asintio con la cabeza, mientras regresaba a su casa caminando a trompicones entre el peso y la torpeza de aun tener sueño; lentamente caminaba hasta llegar a reconocer la puerta de vidrio que era la entrada de su amada librería.**

**No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, al notar los ojos y los colmillos maliciosamente dibujados con tinta lavable blanca sobre los antes relucientes cristales… definitivamente esa travesura estaba firmada "Hatori" por donde quiera que la viese… Parecia ser que ni en la madrugada su pobre establecimiento estaba tranquilo; una sonrisa traviesa aparecio en el rostro de Hasumi… bien, si guerra era lo que queria… se había metido con el dueño del establecimiento equivocado…**

**Metio la mano en la bolsa que cargaba y arrojo un frasquito oscuro contra la pared del jardin de Hatori, que estaba por encima de un tendedero donde colgaba la pulcra y blanquisima bata de medico que tanto gustaba de usar en si Hatori…**

**Ojala que su seguro cubriera una buena tintoreria porque dudaba de que ese jugo de uva se quitara tan facil ahora…**

**Entro lentamente a la librería, probablemente Ayame se hubiera vuelto a dormir después de tener que esperar a que los alimentos llegaran; cerro la puerta lentamente y apenas habia puesto el pie sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera, cuando…**

**-HASUMI! DONDE ESTABAS, TENGO HAMBRE AUN!**

**Ayame había salido de pronto de la cocina (a espaldas de Hasumi, lo cual obviamente, le provoco un susto de muerte) y Hasumi estaba tirado en el suelo, con la mayoria de las compras encima.**

**-A… Ayame… crei que ya estarías dormido- dijo sonriendo un poco mientras Ayame se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con esa pose tan coqueta que siempre acostumbraba hacer desde niño**

**-Con el hambre que tengo?... deberia darte vergüenza dejarme en tal estado de hambre que creias que se me olvidaria- dijo el peliblanco con una mano en la frente y un tono dramatico, que solo consiguieron que Hasumi riera quedo- y la gracia esta en…?**

**-Lo siento Aya, es solo… que te ves muy bien- dijo dirigiendo su mirada mas debajo del rostro de su amado, donde el ya sabía, que escondia el mas grande secreto de ambos… que para ese entonces, con el tamaño de cintura que tenia Aya era extraño que siguiera siendo secreto**

**-Hmm… gracias- dijo levemente sonrojado el serpiente- pero aun asi, tengo hambre- dijo mientras recogia las compras y se las llevaba a la cocina- veamos que dulces me trajiste…**

**Hasumi se enderezo y se levanto del suelo mientras Ayame comenzaba a sacar todas las cosas de sus empaques y comenzaba a comer; su pareja se dirigio a la silla frente a el y comenzo a observarlo comer sin detenerse, algo que desde hacia unos meses comenzaba a ser mas seguido**

**-No crees que comer tanto te hara daño? ^^U**

**-No**

**Ayame se detuvo a medio comer mientras Hasumi comenzaba a hacer bizcos… aparentemente se estaba quedando dormido sobre la mesa… pobre, desde que andaban juntos, siempre hacia lo posible por complacerlo… asi que, que mas…**

**Ayame se acerco y lo recargo bien en la mesa, antes de llevarse los alimentos de ahí.**

**-Duerme bien Hasu-chan… porque mañana tenemos que ir a la tienda, son mentiras eso de que el dinero se puede lavar, la lavadora ya no sirve ¬¬**

**Apenas Ayame salio de la cocina Hasumi abrio los ojos y se puso las manos sobre la cabeza**

**-Lavado de dinero… quien demonios se lo dijo!?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En otra de las casas Sohma, Shigure sonreia riendose para si mismo… se habia despertado con un sentimiento divertido entre la madrugada… y creia saber el por que…**

**Por su parte, Akito no podia dormir… su plan estaba por llevarse a cabo. Se giro sobre su sitio, ya casi saboreando el dolor y la angustia que produciria… nada como un par de victimas nuevas e inocentes para ponerle fin a la paz que en esos momentos, Ayame y Hasumi llevaban…**

**Hacia tiempo habia enviado a uno de los tipos que trabajaban para el a la casa de Hasumi, ya varios rumores le habian llegado sobre el hecho de que el serpiente ahora vivia con otro chico y este hecho le resultaba tentadoramente curioso… Acaso alli habria otra oportunidad para separar y herir a otra pareja?... no habia hecho algo similar desde lo de Hatori y lo de Kyo y esto parecia un muy buen momento para intentarlo nuevamente… para repartir su sufrimiento con su familia…**

**Akito sonrio tan solo de imaginar lo que vendria… ni lo esperaban ni sabrian que fue lo que paso pero… acaso la vida no era para sufrirla?... pues bien, el mismo se encargaria de que no lo olvidaran…**

**TBC**


	10. Partida apresurada

**_Fruits Basket_**

**Cap 10**

**"Partida apresurada"**

**La mirada del chico de cabellos castaños era entre seria y fija, apoyado sobre una mano y aprovechando el silencio que se encontraba en aquellos momentos en su hogar… o al menos, en el espacio en el que él se encontraba, porque había percibido en el mismo de arriba, un ligero tararear por parte de su esposa, que solo parecía cada día mas radiante y feliz; sonrió suavemente de lado a pesar de que su mirada no le acompañaba en ello, en parte debido a la alegría que le brindaba la presencia del otro… y en parte por la preocupación que se iba acrecentando con el pasar de los días.**

**No en vano se había vuelto mas cauteloso ante las advertencias de su nueva "familia" sobre lo que se estaban buscando… al menos los que parecían mas cercanos al hombre de cabello plateado, le habían dejado saber que aquella aventura y su atrevimiento no serían pasados por alto por la casa principal de los Sohma, por lo que tendrían que tener bastante precaución**

**Mucha precaución**

**Y no estaba de más puesto que a partir de hacía unas pocas semanas, el Kuramae había notado un flujo de personas que en nada tenían que ver con sus clientes.**

**Los primeros habían podido entrar en su pequeña tienda sin problema, ya que solo pasaban por clientes nuevos y curiosos y a Hasumi no le molestaban en absoluto… pero con el transcurrir de los días, aquel ir y venir de personas había comenzado a ser no menos que sospechoso, sobre todo al parecer buscar a alguien con la mirada de forma insistente mientras sostenían un libro que a todas luces, no pensaban comprar y mucho menos, leer; incluso, intentando aún ser amable y políticamente correcto, el de ojos marrones se había acercado para hacer alguna sugerencia, recibiendo una mirada de descortés desconcierto para que acto seguido, la persona se retirase y le dejase simplemente parado ahí**

**Fue entonces cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que en realidad, aquellas personas no eran del todo desconocidas y que muy probablemente, fueran alguna especie de vigilancia que con el tiempo iba volviéndose mas y mas densa…**

**-Sooyun!... que sorpresa!**

**Hasumi recordaba casi con fastidio y algo de gracia, aquel día cuando los ojos dorados del serpiente se abriesen con sorpresa al reconocer a uno de aquellos curiosos personajes, que en el instante de ser nombrado había dejado caer de golpe el libro que sostenía sin abrir, provocando el salto de la mayoría de los presentes que no esperaban aquel sonido tan repentino**

**Ayame no había salido de su asombro y quizá, un leve dejo de inseguridad sobre todo al aquella persona retirarse rápidamente y sin decir nada mas**

**El de cabello castaño finalmente se había estirado en la silla, alejándose apenas de la mesa para después, rascarse la nuca y ponerse de pie perezosamente, dejando que el sonido de las patas de la silla al arrastrarse hiciesen eco en las desnudas paredes de madera a su alrededor**

**Los huesos de su espalda tronaron suavemente conforme el hombre se enderezaba y con paso lánguido se dirigía a la parte frontal del primer piso para abrir nuevamente la librería, esperando con suerte no tener que encontrarse con mas de aquellos visitantes de los Sohma, que comenzaban a causarle un ligero sentimiento de irritación; sin embargo y para su fastidio al comenzar a levantar las cortinas de los cristales en el interior, no pudo menos que observar a una mujer de expresión severa, de pie al otro lado de la acera y vigilante ante todo**

**Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y a salir, sin embargo en lo que peleaba con las cerraduras la mujer en kimono, ya se había retirado alertada por la actitud ahora levemente agresiva del Kuramae**

**Hasumi gruñó para sí mismo y aún así, salió a la banqueta y se quedó observando los alrededores durante algunos momentos**

**-Cada vez son mas…**

**Pareció decir para sí mismo, haciendo una pequeña mueca de entre resignación y algo que ni él mismo identificaba… al menos hasta que una voz mas seria y baja se percibió entre el frío matinal al lado de él, provocándole voltear muy ligeramente**

**-Eso es porque el parto de Ayame se acerca cada vez mas**

**Hatori también mantenía la mirada fija en la dirección en que aquella mujer se había retirado, fumando un cigarrillo y entornando los ojos como si a él también le incomodase aquello; Hasumi bajó las cejas mostrando preocupación y ligera molestia, mientras que después de una nueva calada al pitillo, el otro volvía a hablar**

**-Seguramente tirarán suertes para saber si es factible que alguno de los descendientes de Ayame pueda transmitir la maldición- dijo solo provocando que un escalofrío recorriese al otro- ya sabes… cuando alguno de nosotros muera…**

**-Puede ser algo tan seguro?**

**-Es un viejo método de la familia, suele funcionar**

**Comentó el dragón golpeteando a punta del cigarrillo para hacer caer las cenizas al suelo sin importar ensuciar por delante de la tienda del otro**

**-A veces puede pasarse un signo por sangre directa… a veces se salta de un lado de la familia a otro… puede ser que haya suerte y queden limpios por mucho tiempo o puede suceder, que la maldición golpee dos veces a la misma familia, como en el caso de tu esposa- finalmente los ojos de Hatori se clavaron en los del otro, que bajó la mirada con un dejo incómodo- tan solo imagina su sentimiento al saber, que sus dos únicos hijos fueron miembros del zodiaco y pasaron eso que nos aqueja…**

**-Y eso me lo dices por qué…?**

**Musitó por lo bajo el chico, quizá con un tono de voz mas cortante del que quería sin provocar nada en el médico, que quizá hasta se esperaba aquello**

**-Porque es algo que debías de haber sabido, desde el momento en que decidiste unirte a Ayame**

**Soltó sin preocuparse Hatori, si acaso mostrando un poco de la misma irritación de quien tenía a un lado**

**-Son cosas de familia que nadie que no esté unido a esta debería de saber y sin embargo, por una razón u otra, terminaste juntándote con uno de los nuestros, aún peor, le hiciste apartarse y en cierta forma renegar de nosotros… no es algo que se suela perdonar mucho, no solo por los individuos que conforman a los Sohma… sino por la delicada situación en sí**

**-No me estoy quejando de eso**

**Replicó Hasumi frunciendo el ceño y apretando apenas los puños**

**-Solo no entiendo por qué pareciera que estás buscando que me aleje de Ayame o le termine por abandonar… cuál es tu intención Hatori?**

**-Ninguna de la que crees- aseguró el dragón cerrando los ojos para después, dejar caer lo que quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo para terminar por apagarlo con el zapato- Akito está cada vez mas inquieto, parece que está pensando seriamente en hacerte desaparecer de alguna manera… has sido demasiado problemático…**

**-Y en verdad puede hacer eso?- la expresión del otro se volvió levemente preocupada y sus ojos se movieron de lado para observar a quien cubría uno de sus ojos con el flequillo y exhalaba lo último de humo de su cigarrillo**

**-Ayame no tenía permitido tomar la decisión de casarse o no- dijo secamente Hatori- ya habíamos platicado antes tu y yo, acerca de ciertas peculiaridades de mi… familia- masculló por lo bajo cerrando los ojos y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- que lo cuidaras en su punto mas vulnerable al inicio a mi me pareció una buena idea porque ese tonto solamente se estaba haciendo daño… lo que sucedió después… nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera yo que soy el que por lo general se ha tenido que hacer cargo de él**

**Aunque por un lado parecía molesto… había algo en la mueca de sus labios que parecía darle un aspecto casi alegre**

**-Se le ha ordenado ir a ver al cabeza de familia y no solo se ha negado sino que nos ha ignorado- dijo llanamente el Sohma- se le ha dicho que regrese a su propia tienda, que aunque sigue funcionando ya no es por que él asista… Akito está cada vez mas rabioso y casi me ha ordenado llevar a Ayame a rastras pero me he excusado con el hecho de tu presencia… creeme cuando te digo que el que solo estés notando unos cuantos Sohma girando alrededor de tu librería no es nada, nada comparado con lo que nuestro líder podría hacer si se lo propone…**

**Hasumi se mordió suavemente el labio y levantó la vista apenas al igual que el otro, al escucharse una ventana abrirse y la voz muy poco entonada del serpiente, saliendo con ánimos desde el interior**

**-Entonces… cuál es tu sugerencia?**

**La pregunta había salido por inercia, sin ser pensada de antelación lo cuál sorprendió al mas alto que pareció ver con sorpresa al Kuramae ya que lo último que hubiera esperado de este, sería que le pidiese alguna ayuda por lo que estaba ocurriendo; Hatori entrecerró los ojos con un tinte mas serio y volvió a observar la acera del otro lado de la calle, pudiendo percibirse de poco en poco mas sonidos, fe de que la ciudad comenzaba a ser mas activa y despierta conforme la mañana avanzaba**

**Realmente… Hasumi debía de estar bastante preocupado por Ayame si le estaba pidiendo ayuda en algo como aquello, la seguridad de su pareja**

**Abrió la boca unos momentos y la cerró de nueva cuenta, pensando con seriedad… qué debía de decirle? Aquello le era inesperado pero al mismo tiempo, no encontraba una razón para negarle la ayuda… en nada tenía que ver el hecho de que lo hiciera por el de cabellos plateados, sino era mas bien, que confiaba en él al grado de confiar la vida de ambos a su opinión; los ojos marrones del otro continuaban serios y fijos en los mas claros del hombre mas alto, que terminó por dejar salir un suspiro y asentir**

**-Deberían… salir de Japón**

**Aquello pareció caer como agua fría sobre el cuerpo del segundo, que abrió sus ojos aún mas y después, viró su rostro de regreso hacia el frente mas sin ver algo en especial; era como si miles de pensamientos pasasen por delante de sus ojos, sin darle tiempo de respirar**

**Irse de su hogar… de su país… **

**Dejar todo atrás, irse a donde no les conocieran, donde la familia Sohma no fuera a encontrarlos, descubrirlos y separarlos… algo similar a la náusea rodeó al de cabello castaño al tiempo que se cubría apenas los labios como si no diese crédito a lo que tendrían que hacer; Hatori le observó en silencio y de reojo durante varios momentos para después, suavizar la mirada mas aún con seriedad, como si meditase acerca de qué mas decir o como hacer menos dura aquella sugerencia a quien de alguna forma, ahora era familia**

**-No dejen que Shigure se entere…**

**-Eh?**

**Hasumi parpadeó y volteó a ver al otro que sacaba un nuevo cigarrillo y después de encenderlo, se lo llevara a los labios como si de alguna forma disminuyese el nerviosismo que aparentaba no sentir**

**-Por qué…?**

**-Es complicado**

**Respondió llanamente Hatori, dejando salir el humo por entre sus labios y observando hacia delante unos momentos antes de volver a verle de lado**

**-Si en verdad estás preocupado por la seguridad de Ayame… y estás dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto, solo váyanse sin que nadie mas lo sepa. Yo… yo les diré a quienes sean de confianza y al hermano de Ayame… pero fuera de eso, traten de ser lo mas discretos posibles**

**Musitó por lo bajo mientras que el Kuramae asentía muy despacio**

**-Entiendo… en verdad esto debe de ser peligroso si incluso tú te has preocupado- sonrió muy a desgana volteando a ver el suelo para después gruñir por lo bajo- diablos… no… no era lo que esperaba…**

**-Cuando te acercas demasiado a la familia Sohma, este tipo de cosas se convierten en algo común- dijo despacio el de cabello oscuro para después, darse la vuelta dándole la espalda y comenzar a retirarse- solo… solo déjame saber cuando ya estén ubicados. No creo que puedas sobrevivir a un Ayame deprimido por que extraña Japón… le dará el síndrome de París…**

**-Seguro…- dijo por lo bajo el de ojos castaños, observando por donde se iba uno de los mejores amigos del amor de su vida… para acto seguido, abrir grandemente los ojos con sorpresa- cómo demonios sabía que me lo iba a llevar a París!?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ayame se encontraba sentado enfrente de su esposo, con una mano descansando en su prominente vientre cubierto por las telas suaves y de tonos dorados que había elegido para aquel día, mientras que escuchaba las palabras de este y trataba de comprender de alguna manera aquello, quizá buscando algo que le dijese que era mentira; pero no… Hasumi se veía mortalmente serio mientras le iba explicando su conversación con el dragón y además, si Hatori mismo había sugerido aquello significaba que realmente… REALMENTE, la situación estaba llegando a niveles críticos**

**El de ojos dorados dejó salir un suspiro suave y asintió, con la seriedad que aquel momento requería y que rara vez los demás lograban presenciar**

**Hasta ese momento, solo Hatori, Mine y Hasumi… ni siquiera Shigure le había visto ese tipo de expresiones en su vida**

**-Entonces… has decidido a donde iremos?**

**Inquirió de pronto el de cabello plateado con animos, cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos en una pose de emoción que descolocó a su pareja, que abrió grandemente los ojos un segundo para después, sonreír con suavidad**

**-Si… claro, aunque solo será temporal- explicó levantando un dedo a pesar de los grititos de emoción y los movimientos de éxtasis del Sohma- creo que es un sitio algo obvio a decir verdad, pero pensé que te gustaría visitarlo antes de que vayamos realmente a donde viviremos… después de todo, nunca te llevé de luna de miel…**

**-Entonces será nuestra luna de miel!**

**Exclamó Ayame alzando ambos brazos y provocando un suspiro resignado en su pareja**

**-Excelente… pero en este momento y antes de irnos, tengo que salir…**

**-Salir?... salir a donde?**

**Hasumi tartamudeó como si el otro hubiese comenzado a hablar en un idioma extranjero, cruzando los brazos mas por el hecho de hacer algo que por otras intenciones pero el hombre de pie ya se dirigía a la puerta con prisas**

**-Pues a donde mas?**

**Se giró Ayame de golpe con las manos en la cadera**

**-Pues a mi tienda!- exclamó casi como si se sintiese ofendido- no voy a estar por un largo tiempo, quizá para siempre… tengo que darle aviso a tu hermana y dejar instrucciones al respecto… no voy a dejar que el trabajo de mi vida se haga polvo, me aseguraré de que su existencia sea recordada a perpetuidad! Hahahaha!**

**Rió comenzando a salir a través de las puertas de cristal, dejando a su esposo todavía aún mas confundido… al menos hasta que sonrió con suavidad y asintió a la nada**

**Si… valía la pena abandonar todo, solo por él…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya era casi media noche y la angustia de Hasumi solo se acrecentaba cada vez mas… donde demonios se había metido Ayame que no regresaba?**

**Casi como si fuese una orden, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el teléfono atornillado en la pared, descolgándolo y marcando de memoria un número que ya conocía desde que comenzara su aventura con los Sohma, tantos años atrás al conocer al primero… y al escuchar el auricular descolgarse, separó los labios**

**-Hatori… creo… que Ayame tiene problemas…**

**TBC**

**… **


End file.
